Mentiras Perfectas
by Yk2895
Summary: Neji Hyuuga no era el aburrido maestro que aparentaba ser.


Eri hermosa como sabrás es mi primer fic usando a ambos de los personajes así que

espero que te guste, en verdad somos las unicas que juegan Amigo Secreto a estas alturas.

* * *

**PUBLISHED: E**nero 27/15

**RATED: M**

**OOC / AU.**

_Para Naoko-eri y sus momentos acosadores._

_000000000000000000000000_

_**Mentiras Perfectas**_

_**0000000000**_

Neji Hyuuga era un hombre misterioso.

Cuándo sus alumnos y colegas llegaban a la academia él ya se encontraba presente y al final del día, cuándo todos abandonaban las instalaciones, el seguía en su oficina.

Ino sabía perfectamente que su máscara era más que el "adicto al trabajo" que hacía pensar a todos.

Máscara que, por cierto, le parecía jodidamente sexi.

* * *

..._ ahh_

Sus dedos se movieron más rápido sobre su clítoris.

..._mhpf_

Sus dientes atraparon su labio inferior.

..._¡Si! _

Su necesitada voz gimió roncamente.

* * *

Risotadas y murmullos de las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en los corredores rebotaban en la puerta de madera del salón en que se encontraba, disfrazando los exagerados gemidos que se reproducían con bajo volumen en su laptop.

Su mano subía y bajaba lentamente sobre su potente erección, demorando el mayor placer con gran destreza.

_Arriba._

Una rubia con nariz operada devoraba con placer la -gigantesca- polla del actor sin rostro.

_Abajo._

La pequeña falda descansaba sobre su blanco trasero el cual era víctima de fuertes nalgueadas regalo de una regla sujeta por una mujer con traje conservador.

Tan conservador como puede ser algo en un vídeo pornográfico.

_Arriba...Abajo._

Suaves y rosas labios acariciando su—

Un jadeo.

—_¡Hyuuga-sensei!_.

...Mierda.

* * *

Neji siempre ha sido correcto en su vida.

Cuida de tus primas, se un buen hijo, ayuda en casa...

El niño-joven-adulto perfecto y por estos actos tan _correctos _Neji llegó a la conclusión de que podía tomarse la libertad de tener un pequeño y _sucio _secreto; secreto que se convirtió en su debilidad al ser descubierto por una de sus alumnas en tan ... _peculiar _situación.

Suspiró tras una mueca de dolor en su rostro y con tranquilidad cubrió su -aún- erecto miembro con sus bóxers. Limpió su mano con su pañuelo y se giró con su rostro inmutable.

—¿Se le ofrece algo señorita Yamanaka? —preguntó con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba como si no lo hubiese visto hace pocos minutos con su pene en mano y un vídeo porno con el escenario maestro-alumna reproduciéndose en su aburrida laptop gris.

Contuvo el gesto de irritación que atravesó su rostro al ver como la chica de cabello rubio abría y cerraba su boca repetidas veces.

—¿Necesita algo o solo vino a desperdiciar mi tiempo? —dijo estoico mientras cerraba la tapa de su laptop tras dejar la página en favoritos.

_El día lucía frío, el escenario perfecto para disfrutar de su placer privado._

La rubia aclaró su garganta, y llevando su mirada a encontrarse con la de la chica alzó una ceja, inquiriendo su respuesta.

Ino por su lado esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras caminaba con gracia felina a su escritorio.

—Eso ya no es un tema de interés —dijo restandole importancia al asunto y su previa reacción con movimientos de su mano—lo que realmente importa es el contenido de lo que veía.

Llegó al filo del escritorio y sentándose con exagerados movimientos cruzó sus piernas, obsequiando con una encantadora vista al hombre de cabello castaño.

—Estoy segura que el consejo académico discreparía con sus "hobbies" —hizo unas comillas en el aire— si se enteraran de sus pervertidas preferencias.

Neji entrecerró sus ojos una fracción al oír su amenaza más debería admitir que le haría la vida más fácil si evitaba aquellas largas reuniones innecesarias que vendría con el proceso interno.

No importaba que la rubia estuviera en lo cierto y técnicamente hubiera escogido la profesión para vivir en su fantasía sexual día a día.

No le hacía daño a nadie después de todo.

—¿Que quiere? —dijo refiriéndose a lo que pedía con su "amenaza".

Ino llevó su pierna derecha a la erección de su maestro tras descruzar sus piernas y sacarse su zapato.

—¿Que está dispuesto a dar Sensei? —movió su pie lentamente— yo podría cumplir su fantasía si...

Dejó la frase en el aire, esperando una propuesta que, por supuesto, no obtendría.

—Creí que trataba de amenazarme —murmuró con palabras afiladas mientras retiraba con fuerza el ofensivo pie.

La rubia por su parte no se venció con el primer rechazo, si algo había aprendido en su infancia era que tipos como su maestro -y Sasuke Uchiha- requerían de mucho convencimiento.

Bajó de su sitio en la mesa y acorraló a el maestro entre sus brazos. —Vamos Sensei —movió sus senos en forma sugestiva— pasaremos un buen rato, yo no digo nada y salgo este semestre con muy buena nota.

Neji iba a negarse —incluso con su vista de tan _encantador _escote— más se vio obligado a sopesar las ideas cuándo la joven rubia —versión natural en comparación a la protagonista del vídeo— descendió con un sensual gesto hasta encontrarse frente a su intimidad.

—Solo lo sabremos nosotros —murmuró mientras acariciaba la zona que rodeaba su latente erección.

Neji no despegó la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, juguetones, perversos y con promesas de "Un buen rato" como ella decía. Ino bajó el cierre de su pantalón sin molestarse con el bóxer que aún yacía en un bulto mal remangado bajo su escroto y sin abrir su boca besó cada parte de su polla, la sensación comparable a miles de plumas recorriendo su falo. Ino cerró los ojos en una expresión de dicha y desajustó la mitad de los botones de su blusa mientras chupaba solo la punta del miembro de Neji. Desajustó su brassiere y tocó levemente sus rosados pezones mientras miraba al hombre de cabello chocolate cuyos ojos se dilataban con lujuria al ver la sensual escena que montaba la rubia. Neji la tomó de su cabello y haló levemente para indicarle que se pusiera de pie y al tener su vientre frente a él invadió su falda para despojarla de su ropa interior. Acarició su suave trasero a medida que bajaba la tela de sus panties, prestando especial atención a la humedad que rodeaba sus labios bajos.

—Vaya, quién diría que lo que dicen de ti era cierto —murmuró haciendo referencia a rumores de lo receptiva que era la rubia— ¿tanto te excita chupármela? —. dijo mientras acariciaba la suave piel de su intimidad con dos de sus dedos, admirando el rostro fundido en placer de su estudiante.

Ino mordió su labio al sentir aquellos dedos en su clítoris y con su mano en el largo cabello del Hyuuga empujó su rostro a su pecho, esperando algo de atención en sus senos, tensos de placer. Neji decidió complacerla mientras ingresaba aquellos dedos en su estrecha intimidad, su pecho algo inflado de satisfacción masculina por las reacciones de la rubia. Su lengua salió casi tímida de entre sus labios, como una caricia delineó el contorno de su pezón y al sentir como la chica exponía mas su pecho para él bajó su boca sobre aquella puntita que tanto placer provocaba a la rubia. Succionó de forma lenta pero con fuerza, su lengua jugueteaba con el pezón mientras sus labios masajeaban la areola al ritmo que la embestía con sus dedos.

—¡Oh! _Sense_i... —susurró con voz ronca por el placer mientras abría más sus piernas, dándole un poco más de espacio a la mano de Neji.

No faltó mucho para sentir los líquidos de la rubia en su mano y privando a Ino de su placer al sacar sus dedos la premió al momento de juntar sus dos globos y besar ambos pechos simultáneamente, arrancándole a la rubia un hermoso gemido al no solo sentir sus pezones acariciándose entre sí, sino también la lengua de su maestro pasando entre ellos repetidamente.

—ahh... ¡Hyuuga-sensei por favor! —exclamó la rubia mientras apretaba sus piernas, podía sentir su intimidad contrayéndose con solo pensar en la erección de su maestro dentro de ella.

Neji no se dio a esperar, con un orgasmo frustrado y la rubia tentándolo no había nada que lo detuviera de conseguir lo que ambos querían. Se puso de pie y tras un rápido pero duro beso obligó a la rubia a que le diese la espalda; con sus manos en el escritorio, sus senos balanceándose sensualmente y su falda apenas cubriendo su trasero por la posición.

Ino Yamanaka presentaba una escena bastante_ follable_ para Neji.

Abrió las piernas de su estudiante con una de las suyas, subió la falda un poco más logrando que mostrara lo que quería y acariciando su firme trasero movió su polla a lo largo de la intimidad de la rubia, humedeciendo su erección con los líquidos naturales de la chica para un fácil acceso. Ambos gimieron al contacto de sus entrepiernas y con una negación de cabeza por parte de Ino al Neji buscar un condón en su cajón procedió a ingresar de una sola estocada su miembro, gruñendo ante la estrechez de la chica.

_Adentro._

Ino dejó caer su rostro entre sus brazos con un gemido que ahogó con los mismos.

_Afuera._

Neji apretó su trasero y aumentó la velocidad con que penetraba a su _buena _alumna.

_Adentr_—

...

—¿Sensei...? ¿Me esta escuchando? —preguntó Ino pues desde que abrió la puerta y descubrió a su maestro Neji masturbándose frente a un vídeo porno este adoptó una extraña mirada.

Neji gruñó ante su traidora imaginación, su miembro —aún— en su mano se sentía incluso más duro que cuándo empezó a tocarse.

Ino se removió incómoda en su sitio y con un pequeño 'lo siento' salió del aula con sus mejillas rojas por la molesta situación.

Neji por su parte siguió con sus actividades, pero el rostro de la actriz ya no era el mismo y en vez de ser ojos verdes los enfocados en la cámara unos azules muy conocidos los reemplazaban.

.

.

.

¿FIN?

* * *

**Eri hermosa. **

**Te amo sabes? Y espero que te guste aunque no estuvo lo suficientemente cochino ajaja.**

**No pude evitar la tentación de trollearte así.**

**Ah como sea feliz amigo secreto de navidad que entregamos en enero y espero poder complacerte en el regalo para tu cumpleaños dónde me redimiré. **

**No me maten si fue todo muy raro, American Horror Story me quitaba la inspiración de momento sensual.**

**Un especial agradecimiento a Nai - Shady Linak por su ayuda en esto. **


End file.
